


Evil And Heartless

by CatPrincess106



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slavery, Slow Romance, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: After getting kidnapped by Demencia, the crew doesn't know what to do with you. That is until Black Hat recognizes you and decides you keep you around as a slave.DISCLAIMER: I will be rewriting this story so it is unfinished and will stay that way. Thank you.





	1. Kidnapped

You awoke in pure darkness. You lay upright on some sort of metal device. You tried to sit up only to find that you were stuck. Your heart immediately started pounding. A childish giggle echoed around you, causing you to shiver. 

"Who's there?!" You screamed into the darkness. 

You gasped as a dark figure appeared above you. 

"Aww! Is someone scared?" The figure whispered in an excitable feminine voice. 

"D-DEMENCIA!" Came an annoyed and nervous masculine voice.

You flinched as the lights were switched on. You found yourself in a white room. Strange devices lined against the walls. Two people stood above you. One was a female and one was a male. You instantly recognized them as Black Hat's sidekicks. You gulped nervously. Yep, you were definitely screwed. 

"Ehehe! Hi Fluggy!" Demencia smiled. 

"Who is this?" He groaned, gesturing towards you. 

The woman shrugged. "Just another rookie hero. Found 'em sitting in an alleyway."

"I don't remember Black Hat ordering you to bring them here." 

"Well, he didn't but-" 

"Demencia, you can't just kidnap random heroes without permission! What we supposed to with _this_?" 

"Can't you just do what you usually do?" 

"But Black Hat-" 

"Oh come on! You know you wanna!" 

She gently nudged Flug closer to you. You whimpered, facing away from him. The scientist chuckled lowly as he approached you. 

"It would be fun, w-wouldn't it?" 

"DR. FLUG!" A raspy, angry voice shouted from behind a metal door. 

Flug screamed causing Demencia to snicker. The man turned towards the door, shaking in fear. 

"Y-yes, B-Black Hat?" He murmured.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!" 

"Uh...We...Um...Have a guest, s-sir." 

"What?!" 

"D-Demencia brought someone here, sir." 

Black Hat scowled as he entered the lab, immediately turning his attention to you. You froze up, staring at him in fear. He pushed Flug aside as he stepped closer to you. He looked at you curiously, making you even more nervous. 

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, you idiot! Who are you?!"

"My name is Y/N, sir." 

"Y/N..." Black Hat pondered, scratching his chin. "I've heard that name before..."

 _Huh?_ You thought. _What is he talking about? Sure, you'd heard about Black Hat and his organization and everything, but you'd never met him. How would he know your name?_

Black Hat sighed. "Oh well. I'll figure it out later." 

"Sir, what do we do with Y/N?" 

Black Hat thought for a few moments before smirking to himself. 

"Leave Y/N. They could be useful." 


	2. Stay

"Excuse me?" You questioned.

"Flug!" Black Hat called. 

The scientist rushed to his side, saluting him. 

"Y-yes, sir?" 

"Do what you want with the hostage. Heh. Just don't kill Y/N. I need to check something." 

"What?! Wait-" 

He vanished into a black cloud of dust before you could finish your sentence.

You groaned in frustration. Dr. Flug chuckled maliciously. You gulped. 

"I'll leave you to it, bagman! Have fun~!" Demencia giggled as she hopped out the lab door. 

You struggled against the straps wrapped around your stomach and your back as the scientist approached with a syringe in his hand. It was filled with some sort of brown liquid. You began hyperventilating. You silently pleaded for mercy.

You cried out in pain as the syringe was stabbed into your shoulder. You breathed as the needle was ripped out. Luckily the needle too small to draw blood. 

"What was in that?" You breathed. 

The man stood before you, holding a clipboard and a pen. 

"How do you feel?" He replied nonchalantly. 

His question was answered as you choked and coughed as the strange liquid entered you lungs. He smirked smugly, writing something on the slip of paper clipped to the clipboard. While he was distracted you manage to rip through the straps and raced to the exit. 

"HEY!" He yelled after you.  

You pushed through the lab door. You gasped as you were lifted into the air and shoved forwards. The world whooshed past you, you were thrust through twists and turns. You fought to escape the mysterious hold only to be thrown into two large dark red doors. You slammed face first into redness. You rubbed your head as you pulled yourself up. 

You stood on a red carpet leading to a dark red desk. A red cushioned throne was behind it. A red skull, quil, and a gold name card sat on the desk. Your eyes dilated as you read the name card: _Black Hat_. You were Black Hat's office. 

You turned back to the doors and turned the knobs only to find that you were locked inside. 

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Black Hat hissed. 

You shivered, looking at the beast. He sat in his chair, an irritated expression on his face. 

"I'm getting out of here."

Black Hat groaned. "Demencia must've not triple knotted the straps. I told her not use that stupid thing! God, she's stupid..."

"Why do you want me alive? How can I be useful to you?" 

He snarled, his hand glowing a slime green color. You yelped as Black Hat levitated you off the ground and yanked you over to him. 

"Oh trust me! If I didn't recognize your name, you'd be dead, my _dear_!"

"Seriously?" 

"Although..." He stroked his chin as he thought. Your eyes widened in fear as his anger glare slowly morphed into an unnaturally wide grin. "It's been awhile since I had a little slave..." 

"No..." 

"Heh. It's either that or death. And I don't think you want that, do you?" 

You sighed. "No, I don't."

"Well then, I suppose I own you now!" 

"But that's illegal if anyone catches-" 

"My dear, you seem to have forgotten who you're talking to. I've taken over this pathetic world plenty of times! Your stupid government and police force know better not to get in my way!"

"I hate you..."

"I hate you too! Now we should discuss the terms of this after all I can't have you stinking up the place or starving." 

He dropped you onto the floor. You moaned in pain and pushed yourself back up on your feet. 

"Alright! Here are rules of this house! Rule # 1 No running in the hallways. Rule # 2 You will address me as sir and only sir. Rule # 3 You can only bathe in the extra bathroom that the employees use. You won't have your own bathroom. You will sleep in the basement. You don't get your own room. You will get to eat twice a day. So you get breakfast and dinner. You're not allowed to eat at the table with us. You also have to eat in the basement. I don't want you getting crumbs everywhere." 

"I have a question, sir."

"What is it?" 

"What chores will I have?" 

"You will do whatever I tell you to. I will give you list of chores first thing every morning. That way you have time to finish all of them. You also have to serve Demencia, 5.0.5, and Dr. Flug. Everything you have to do for them will be on that list. You get three breaks. Dinnertime, breakfast time, and at the end of the day." 

"Do I have any say in this?!" 

"Nope!" 

"I expected that." 

"You have to be down in the basement at 9:00 P.M. and awake at 7:00 A.M. I've left your uniform in the basement. You will start tomorrow." 

The creature snapped his fingers and you appeared in a dark room. You could barely make a out a lightswitch on the walls next to you. You switched it on. The walls and floor were made of stone. It was mostly bare with the exception of couple of blankets laid out on the ground and a bruce wooden coat hanger up on the wall at the back of the room. On it were three grey and white servant uniforms. You yawned, deciding to hit the hay. You spread out the blankets neatly, tucking yourself into one of them and lying on top of the other. As you slowly drifted off to sleep, you hoped someone would take you away from these crazy people. 


	3. Your First Day

"WAKEY WAKEY SLAVEY SLAVEY!" An excitable female voice shouted.

"AAAHH!" You screamed jumped up from the floor.

Demencia skipped around you, snorting with laughter.

"It's time to work, slavey!"

"Why couldn't someone put an alarm clock in here?"

Demencia giggled. "I'm your alarm clock, silly!"

"Okay. Can you please leave so I can get dressed?"

"Alrighty! But first..."

She reached into her giant messy red hair and taking out a piece of paper.

"Here's your list of chores for today! Blackie would've given it to you, but he's busy! Anyway bye, slavey!"

She handed you the list before bouncing out of the basement. You set the list down as you changed out of your super suit and into one of the uniforms. You picked up the piece of paper and breathed as you exited the room. As you stepped into a hallway, you looked over the list.

 _1\. Clean the following rooms: the dining room and the living room. 2. Help Demencia clean her room. 3._   _Serve Black Hat a glass of red wine at 5:00 P.M. EXACTLY 5:00. IF SERVED ANY LATER OR EARLIER THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. 4. Groom 5.0.5._

_With lots of hate,_

_Black Hat._

It was kind of odd. You would have thought you would've had more chores to do. Maybe there just wasn't that much to clean. You really didn't want to have to face Black Hat again. But considering that was his house, it seemed like you didn't have much of a choice. You decided you might as well get to work quickly. Hopefully, you would get to eat soon, you were starving. You went off, searching for the dining room. 

As you walked down the halls, you couldn't help but appreciate the decor and the paintings on the walls. Even if most of them were of Black Hat. When you turned the corner, you found a row black painted doors on the left side walls. You huffed. If you were going to be working for Black Hat, why didn't he give you directions?

"Hi, slavey!" Demencia dropped down from the ceiling.

She smirked, playfully.

"Demencia, where's the dining room? Is behind one these doors?"

"No, slavey! It's upstairs!"

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah! Just head up the stairs and you'll find it almost immediately! I'm gonna get a soda! Come on, slavey!"

You screamed in surprise as she took your hand and raced down the halls, pulling you with her. You went back from where you came until you were at the entrance of the house. There was a winding staircase five feet away from the door on the right side of the area. The wooden stairs were covered with blood red carpet and the banister was painted black.

Suddenly you and Demencia were in motion again. She dashed up the stairs as you struggled not to trip. After what seemed like centuries, you finally made it to the top. You panted, as she released your hand. 

"Here we are!" She giggled as she danced over to the black refrigerator, opened it and got a soda pop.

You were awestruck when you saw the dining room. The carpet floor was the same shade of red as the stairs. There was a diamond chandelier hanging over a brown wooden table with matching chairs on every side of it. Scarlet red and black hat-shaped cushions were on the seats. A green clear glass vase was in the middle of the table. A single black rose was inside of it. The sight of it made you feel slightly uncomfortable. Off to the side of the room was a black refrigerator beside a line of counters, cabinets as well as a black oven and stove. The walls were painted black. A glass clock was on the left wall. The time was 7:31 A.M. Everything was perfect minus a horrid stench. 

"Eh. It's not THAT great." Demencia shrugged. 

 _Stupid rich people._  You thought. 

"What is there to clean? Everything looks fine to me." 

Demencia chugged down her drink before slamming it down onto the counter. 

"Blackie dear wants you to clean out the fridge. There's some moldy food in there." 

"That's it?"

"That's it. 5.0.5 did a pretty good job cleaning this place last week." 

"5.0.5?"

"He's the big bear."

"Oh! You mean the friendly-looking blue one?" 

"Yep! I'll go get him!" She smiled as she ran down the stairs once again. 

You decided to throw out the gross food from the fridge while she was gone. You headed over to the cabinets and opened one and took out a large plastic bag. You then went to the fridge and opened the door. You looked inside expecting to see some old meat or cheese. You stared in shock and disbelief when you saw a black pistol instead. 

You backed away from it, your heart beating fast. 

"Y/N! I got a blue bear for you!" Demencia screamed, startling you. 

Demencia stood beside with a big blue bear with a daisy on top of his head. The bear looked away from you shaking in fear. 

Demencia put her hand on his back, comfortingly. "It's okay! Y/N won't hurt you!" 

She suddenly glared at you. "Right, Y/N?" She growled. 

"Of course not!" You reached your hand out to 5.0.5. He stared at it for a few moments before hesitantly shaking your hand. 

"Um, I have to clean out the fridge." You said as you slide the moldy vegetables into the plastic bag and walked down the stairs. 

5.0.5 and Demencia gave each other confused looks as you left. Once you got down the stairs, you headed out the front door. It was a bright beautiful sunny day outside. Children were playing games, birds were singing and it was just overall a nice day to be outside. A grey garbage bin stood beside the front door. You pulled off the lid and threw the plastic bag into it. 

"Black Hat would like to have a word with you." 

You turned around to see Dr. Flug. 

"But what about my other chores?" 

"You'll have to do them later. Black Hat's office is six feet in front of this door." He said as he went back inside the house. 

You gulped. What did he want now? Did you do something wrong? You sighed as you entered the house. You nervously went to the door to Black Hat's office and knocked. 

"Come in." Black Hat grunted from behind the door.

You gently opened it, avoiding eye contact with the creature as you stepped into the room. 

"Close the door." 

You shut it behind you, still avoiding making eye contact. He had a frown on his face as he looked up from his desk, only to grin the same way he did the last time he'd seen you. This couldn't be good.

"Hello, my little murderer!" He chuckled. 


	4. Murderer

"Come here, Y/N. Sit in the chair." Black Hat ordered, pointing to the empty seat beside his desk.

You did as you were told, looking at the red skull to avoid his gaze. He rose an eyebrow at you before pulling out a pistol from his desk drawer and setting it before you.

"Does this look familiar?"

You bit your lip, anxiously. "Of course. It's a gun. Everyone's seen one before!"

"Look closer."

You slowly reached for it, keeping your fingers as far away from the trigger as possible. It couldn't be the same gun, right? That wouldn't make any sense. You held it in your hands and examined it carefully. It was silver and cold to the touch.

You sighed. This was the same gun. You closed your eyes as the memory resurfaced.

_You shivered as the icy cold rain poured down from the night sky. You stood in a bare dark alleyway, pistol in your hands. The fiend stood before you, tittering. He had a dark purple suit and tie with a white undershirt. He had slick black hair and white skin. He was just another rich villainous asshole. Nobody would miss him._

_But you couldn't but feel something was wrong. Why wasn't he running? Why wasn't fighting you? How could he just stand there laughing? You pushed the thoughts away. He was probably just stupid or crazy. You stepped closer to him as he stepped back into a red and white brick wall, his laughter growing louder and louder._

_You were growing frustrated. You pointed the gun to his head as tears formed in his eyes. But despite this, he continued to laugh._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" You screamed as you pulled the trigger, killing him straight away._

_A tiny hole formed, blood trickling down her face onto his clothing. As his corpse slid down the wall, his appearance changed. His black hair turned to a dirty blonde. He had a blue and yellow super suit on with a bright red cape on his back. His black glasses hung off his ears. His eyes were a bright blue color. He was a muscular man with white skin._

_He died with a horrified, broken expression on his face. Vanity was no longer the narcissist dickhead everyone knew he was. Now he was nothing more than a dead man._

_"I heard a gunshot from around this corner!" Yelled a gruff male voice._

_You began to panic as you quickly pocketed the pistol. You turned to run, your heart pounded harder than it ever had before._

_Suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your head as you fell unconscious._

"Judging by your expression, it seems like I was correct. I wonder what the police would think about this." Black Hat said as he clasped his hands together.

You turned your attention to the door, knowing full well that he probably locked it again. You stood up, aiming the gun to his chest. 

"Tell anyone about this shit and I'll kill you!" 

You gasped as a single chain appeared, wrapped tightly around your torso. 

"You really are just as stupid as others." He grumbled. 

He took the gun from your hand and shoved the pistol against your neck. You shut your eyes as he adjusted it so his pointer finger was on the trigger. There a click, then nothing but silence. 

There was no pain. You opened your eyes to find an amused Black Hat. 

"There's no way I would've given a slave a weapon! Heh! Next time you threaten me, I'll send you over to the authorities. Now get back to work before the day ends!" 

He snapped his fingers, the chains disappearing. You quietly left the room, closing the doors once again. 


	5. Hope

You opened the first door on the left and the living room happened to be there. You headed inside. The floor was made out of cedar wood. There was a bookcase off to the right side of the room. And a security camera was positioned above the door. You wondered if Black Hat was watching you. You really hoped he wasn't. And if there was one here, there must've been more.

You didn't have time to think about it now, you had things to do.

A red couch was in the middle of the room with a flat-screen television before it. And a dark brown coffee table in the middle of both. 5.0.5 sat on the couch. He was watching the news on the T.V. You stood in the doorway, curiously watching it as well.

A woman with brown pixie cut hair, an ivory skin tone, large grey eyes, wearing a white suit was on the screen. She stood in Hatsville town square. The streets were busy, people were walked past her constantly. There were buildings all around her. She held a microphone in her hand as she spoke.

"I am Ria Wilson with SUPERHERO News! A few days ago, a rookie hero named Y/N L/N went missing! And our beloved hero, Vanity was murdered!"

5.0.5 whimpered. You put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently to comfort him.

"We are here with Y/N's parents and Vanity's heroic crew!"

The camera panned to a very angry looking dark freckled skinned woman with a red buzz cut hair. She had brown eyes. The woman wore a bright red and orange super suit with orange boots. Her hands were in fists, burning in flames. And yet, she didn't seem affected or hurt by it.

"Fire Rose, tell us your feelings about your leader's death!" Mrs. Wilson said, giving the mic to the hero.

Fire's voice was loud but clear.

"I'll tell you how I feel! Vanity was a strong leader and didn't deserve to die! The piece of shit needs to be executed for their crimes!"

5.0.5 covered his ears with his paws, shivering with fear.

"It's okay, boy. She's just angry. She's not going to hurt you." You said.

Another hero came into the shot. She had lengthy dark brown hair, a porcelain skin tone, and sky blue eyes. She dressed in an ice blue and black super suit. Her voice slightly high pitched and sweet like a young child.

"Fire, no! That won't fix anything at all! That's not what Vanity would've wanted!"

"What are we supposed to do? Sit back and let this villain get away with murder!?!"

"No, of course not! They should be brought to justice, but execution is not okay! Maybe we should at least the person or creature explain themselves before doing anything rash."

"We'll discuss this later, Icy."

"Well, that was interesting!" Ria said, taking back her microphone. "Now Mr. and Mrs. L/N, what do you have to say about your missing child?"

She gave the mic to your mother. Your mother held the microphone before her, tearing up as she looked directly towards the camera.

"Y/N, sweetheart if you're watching, please...God, please be okay! Wherever you are, just hold on! We will find you and bring you home! And if ANYONE took you, they will pay!"

"We love you..." Your parents said in unison, their eyes full of sadness and anger.

"I love you too..." You murmured. Suddenly the T.V. shut off, startling you and 5.0.5.

"I believe you're supposed to be working, aren't you slave?"

You looked back to the entrance to see Black Hat, holding the television remote control. His eye was cold and serious. 5.0.5 stood up from the couch and sprinted out of the room. You wished you could do the same.

"In my defense, you didn't specify what I'm supposed to be cleaning."

"Are you talking back to me?! WHY I OUGHTA-" He gritted his teeth, looming over you, his hand raising over you ready to strike.

"Darling, when's breakfast? I'm STARVING!" Complained a loud, unhappy voice from above you.

You and Black Hat looked up to find Demencia hanging from the ceiling. Black Hat hissed.

"Can't that blasted bear cook today?!" Screamed Black Hat.

"But I like your cooking better! Your sausage, egg, and cheese omelets are the best! " Demencia whined.

Your stomach growled in response. You smiled sheepishly. Black Hat rubbed his temples.

"FINE." He looked at you, a feather duster appearing in his hand. "I'll deal with you later!"

He let the duster fall to the floor as he vanished in a red flame. You huffed as you picked it up. Demencia smiled as she leaped from the ceiling.

"Black Hat can cook?" You asked.

She nodded. "Yep! He's the best out of all of us! 5.0.5 being second best! Me being the third best! And Flug being fourth best! Then again, the only thing Flug is good at is math and science. And inventing killer robots! Hehehe!"

"That's nice..."

"Heh! Anyway, you better get to work, slavey! Don't want to anger Blackie anymore than he already is!"

Demencia skipped out of the room. You sighed. She was right. You didn't want to push him over the edge. He was just about to hit you earlier. You'd better try to stay on his good side as best you could if you wanted to stay alive. You decided you might as well get to it.

Thirty minutes later...

You just finished dusting all of the furniture when a loud bell ringing filled the house, startling you slightly.

You set the duster on the coffee table before exiting the room. As you stepped into the halls, Demencia rushed towards you, grinning widely.

She giggled when she reached you.

"Come on, slavey! You don't wanna miss breakfast, do ya?"

She immediately started running to the stairs near the front doors. You ran after her.

"Wait up!" You yelled.

"Hurry up, you're so slow!"

"I'm not supposed to run!"

When you two reached the stairs, you quickly halted and walked up, not wanting to get into any more trouble. On the other hand, Demencia was racing as fast as a cheetah.

It was kind of annoying that she got to go as fast as she wanted, but you had to walk. How was that fair? How was she any better than you?

"What took you so long?" She huffed.

Demencia sat at the table with a plate of egg, sausage and cheese omelets and a glass of lemonade. Flug sat a few chairs away from her with a plate of omelets and a glass of orange juice. 5.0.5 sat beside Flug, he had a large plate of honey pancakes and a cup of water. Black Hat sat at the end of the table, with only a glass of a deep red liquid. You assumed it was wine.

You went over to her and whispered harshly in her ear.

"I'm not allowed to run. It's against the rules."

"Ha! Where's the fun in following the rules?" Demencia laughed as she shoved an omelet into her mouth.

Flug glared at you before lifting his paper bag a little and taking a sip of his orange juice.

You glanced at two pans on the stove. One was empty, with only bits of cheese and meat left. The other had two buttery, honey pancakes inside of it. You looked at 5.0.5 who smiled at you, nodding his head.

He must've left them for you. You took a plate from the cabinets below and slid the pancakes on to it.

"Hat bots!" Black Hat shouted. There was buzzing sound before two large hat bots barged into the room, saluting Black Hat.

"What can we do for you, master?" They asked in unison.

"Escort the slave back to the basement!"

"Yes, master!" They said, before picking you.

"Hey!" You cried. "Let me go!"

"Do not struggle, slave." One of them demanded.

"I have a name, you stupid piece of crap!"

The bots ignored you as they flew you to the basement and opened the door. The hat bots tossed you down the stairs, slamming the door. Your plate fell to the floor, shattering into bits and dirtying the pancakes.

You groaned in frustration, burying your face in your hands. You were sick of all this! The day barely began and you were already having a terrible day!

 _Stupid Black Hat! Stupid Flug!_ You thought angrily. _They all think they're SO great just because they're evil! Damn them! Damn them all to Hell!_

You closed your eyes, your mother and father's distressed faces entered your mind. Their words echoing in your mind. "We love you..." Your parents had told you this plenty of times, but now it felt different. It wasn't joyful or warm. It was sorrowful.

You didn't like it.

"Are you finished?" Asked a low rough voice from behind you.

You pointed to the broken plate and pancakes.

Black Hat grunted. "At least, you only made a mess in here and not upstairs. Well, get up, you still have things to do."

Your stomach growled loudly. Black Hat chuckled at your misery as you got back up.

"And make sure to clean that up before you help Demencia!" He ordered before disappearing.

 _God, I hate you. Maybe I could get a snack from the kitchen._ You thought, picking up the pancakes and going up the stairs to throw them out.

Then you went to the kitchen and found 5.0.5 and Flug were still eating. He stopped chewing his food and looked at you suspiciously.

"Relax!" You said. "I'm getting a broom to clean up some broken glass."

"There are brooms in the storage closet at the end of that hall." He said, pointing to the long dark hall near the kitchen.

"...Thanks."

You stepped through the kitchen to the hallway, feeling the scientist's eyes following you every step.

"Creep..." You whispered.

Unlike the hallways downstairs, there weren't any doors or decor on the walls. The walls were black and there were no light switches or any lights. There was only a scarlet red door at the very end of the hall.

Something was off. Why would a storage closet be upstairs? Then again the kitchen was upstairs so maybe a storage closet could be upstairs too.

"Well, are you going to get a broom or are you just going to stand around like an idiot?" Came Flug's voice from the kitchen.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!"

You walked carefully to the door, the feeling of danger lingering in your mind. You reached for the door handle, gently turning it only to find the door was locked.

Your heart caught in your throat as you were shoved against the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Black Hat.


	6. Black Hat Hates Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating because of the explicit language.

The black-hatted man dug his claws into your hair. You screamed in pain, bringing your foot to kick him in the face, only for Black Hat to take hold of it with his black tendrils. You attempted to rip your foot away from to no avail.

You stared at him, gritting your teeth. You didn't even know what you did wrong! You just wanted to follow his orders.

"I will ask again. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to get a broom to clean up. Flug told me this door lead me to the storage closet."

He slammed you into the door again before he turned around and stormed into the kitchen, keeping his grip on you.

"Flug." He said sweetly, surprising you.

The scientist gulped, standing up from his seat. 5.0.5 looked at Black Hat nervously.

"Y-yes, sir Black Hat?"

"Did you  _lie_ to my slave? Because Y/N seems to think...Ha...That my  _bedroom_ is a storage closet!" He grinned maliciously, his tone still kind.

_So that's why he's so angry...DAMN YOU FLUG!_

The scientist's body shook violently. He whimpered. He knew better than to lie to his boss, not that it mattered. No matter what he told him, Black Hat would still lash out at him.

"I did..." He whispered, just barely audible, but Black Hat still managed to hear him. He hurled you backward, your body crashing into the wall. You slid to the floor, your head aching from the impact.

He clicked his tongue, stepping towards the frightening little man and the bear.

"Flug, you know better than this." His cane appearing in his hands. "You're not like Demencia, I expect you to be mature."

"But sir-"

Black Hat curled his cane's hook around the doctor's neck. He wheezed. The bear went to his father's side to remove the cane from his neck. He lifted 5.0.5 into the air with his mind, tossing him across the room. The bear lay on the floor in tears, crying and shivering.

"5.0.5, NO!" Flug coughed.

The beast pulled scientist close, smiling. "Do you see your error now, doctor?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, Black Hat!"

"Are you now?" He purred. "Or are you just saying that so you don't die?"

"He's telling the truth!" You said, rising from the floor.

Everyone turned their attention to you. You breathed as you continued.

"He really is sorry, sir! Please let him go! You've made your point."

Even if Flug was an asshole, he didn't deserve to die. You refused to let anyone else die because of you.

"Please..." You whispered.

Black Hat contemplated for a few moments before he retracted his cane from Flug's neck. The cane reverted back to normal.

Flug fell the ground gripping his chest, gasping for air. 5.0.5 sprinted to him and put a paw on his back, comfortingly.

"Thank you, Y/N," Flug wheezed out.

"...You're welcome."

Black Hat appeared before you, giving you a broom and a dustpan before leaving the room. You sighed. Who knew retrieving a broom could cause you so much trouble.

You shot him an apologetic glance. You still didn't like him, but you felt like it was your fault that he got hurt.

"It's okay," He said.

You looked at the clock. 4:00. You had to clean up your meal, Demencia's bedroom and serve Black Hat a glass of wine in only an hour. You weren't sure why Black Hat wanted wine at a specific time. What was the point? He could have a drink at any time. And why couldn't he just get it himself?

You didn't have to think about that. You left the room and went back into the basement. You sweep up the pieces of broken plate and the pancakes into the dustpan. You then go outside and throw them into the garbage can before setting the broom and the dustpan near the front door.

"You gonna help me out or what?" Demencia complained.

She slouched beside the trash can.

"I am. I just needed to clean up a bit."

"It takes you THIS long to clean! Jeez..."

You rolled your eyes as the two of you went back inside and the lizard took you to her bedroom.

She kicked open the door, bouncing into the room.

As you stepped into the room, you immediately took notice of her walls. They were covered with photos and childish drawings of Black Hat. She had a handmade Black Hat puppet on her wooden green-painted bedside table. As well as a Black Hat plushie sitting beside it. She had a queen size bed on the far left of the room. A large white lizard-patterned blanket lay on the floor beside it. It must've fallen off of the bed. At the foot of the bed were two pillows with green pillowcases. The sheets also had a lizard pattern.

Her green closet door was on the right side of the room. There was a small trash can beside it. A jungle themed swing set hung from the ceiling. Crumbled up chip bags scattered the carpeted floor.

It was not as messy as you imagined. You started picking up some of the chip bags, expecting Demencia to help you out. Instead, she hopped onto her swing and swayed back and forth.

You huffed, tossing the trash in the can. You turned to her, staring at her impatiently.

"What?" She asked.

"You're supposed to help me! This is  _your_ room!"

"Last time I checked you're the slave, not me! So you do it!"

You pulled the list out of your pocket.

"The list specifically says: " ** _Help_** _Demencia clean her room_."

She huffed. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with!"

Demencia picked up the last remaining chip bags while you made her bed.

Once you both finished cleaning her, you turned to Demencia.

"What time is it?" You asked her.

She struggled. "I don't know."

"Okay, thanks anyway!"

You went into the kitchen and found that Flug and 5.0.5 were gone. Flug must've been in his office and 5.0.5...Well, you weren't sure. You checked the clock again. 4:55. You had about four minutes left maybe less time, considering Black Hat wanted it  _right_ at 5:00. 

You wondered if he always drank wine at an exact time. It must've. It would be strange if he just decided to do it because you were here. It wouldn't make any sense. You went to the fridge and found a bottle of red wine. You hoped he didn't want a specific wine and that this one would do. 

You took the wine out of the fridge, set it on the counter, got a glass from the cabinet and poured the wine into it. You held the cup carefully in your hands, walking just slowly enough not to spill it. Your heart pounded wildly as you entered the hallway. You had to make it! Especially after seeing what Black Hat did to Flug and 5.0.5! The thought of the things he'd do to you made you shiver in fear. He had already said he wanted to kill you and he pointed a gun at you.

You reached the monster's door, knocking. 

"Come in." Black Hat grunted. 

You hesitantly opened the door. You stepped inside just managing not to spill the wine. 

"You're _late_." He hissed angrily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, can I even call this a romance or an x reader anymore? I'm not sure if I should.


	7. Story Update

Hey! It's me! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my dumb story! And I also wanted to let you that I'm going to rewriting this story. I'm doing this because of the plot holes, lack of plot, and not really anything interesting happening. So yeah, I will leave a link to the rewritten story if you want me to. Thank you for reading this and have a good day! 

 

Link to rewritten story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555834/chapters/41371550. 


End file.
